1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to separators and more particularly, to a system employing a plurality of receptacles in which separation and isolation, for example, of solid and liquid components from each other is continuously carried out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of separators have heretofore been proposed to absorb a particular constituent of a mixture by means of an absorbent or to dissolve particular constituents of a mixture by means of aliquid having solvent properties for only one of the constituents.
Japanese patent publication No. 56-15820, laid-open on Feb. 16, 1981, discloses a separator which comprises an annular casing adapted to receive a receptacle therein. The receptacle has a plurality of chambers in which carbon molecular sieves are contained. When air under pressure is introduced into one of the chambers, only oxygen is absorbed within the carbon molecular sieve, whereas nitrogen is discharged from the chamber. The separation of air into the major components or the concentration of oxygen from the air is continuously effected while the casing is being rotated by means of a motor. A similar separator is also disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 54-138869, laid-open on Oct. 27, 1979. These prior art separators, however, require a considerable amount of floor space.
Japanese patent publication No. 59-74993, laid-open on Apr. 27, 1984, uses a plurality of receptacles housed within a casing and having a net structure. Each of the receptacles has therein an immobilized enzyme for achieving a fermentation reaction and is moved within the casing in its longitudinal direction. This prior art apparatus not only requires a large amount of floor space, but also requires large operational seals.
Japanese patent publication No. 56-45727, laid-open on Apr. 25, 1981, employs a plurality of receptacles or units within which suitable absorbent is contained, the units being arranged one above the other in a column. When exhaust gas, for example, is introduced into the column through means of an inlet, sulfenic-oxides (SOx) are absorbed within the absorbent. The lowermost unit is then removed from the column, and the new unit is superposed upon the uppermost unit of the column. When such an exchange of units takes place, the separator must be stopped. This results in an inefficient operation.